Almighty's Saengil
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Key oppa sangil! meski telat satu hari...saengil chukka hamnida! my first screenplays fic. dedicated to key oppa and my birthday


SHINee © Him Self

Almighty's Saengil© Shie Akai from The Crazy Teams

Warning: Pendek, banyak dialog,abal, gajelah.

My First Screenplays Fic

A Fic Dedicated to Key-oppa and My Birthday ^^

September 23rd 2010/ 1997/1991

Hari yang melelahkan dimana SHINee tengah sibuk menyiapkan album baru setelah Lucifer. Jonghyun, Minho dan Onew sedang berdebat tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka buat. Taemin hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"Hyung, kenapa hari ini panas sekali?" tanya Maknae. Semua menoleh.

"Kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Jonghyun yang merasa terganggu.

"Siapapun yang mendengarkanku. " semua memalingkan wajah kecuali Minho. Ia mendorong Onew menjauh agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Taemin.

"Menurutmu?" ia balik bertanya. Taemin diam.

1 menit…

"Ah!" Taemin mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Minho.

"Ada apa?" Minho menatap bingung. Apa otaknya sudah terpengaruh panas matahari?

"Saking sibuknya kita sampai lupa hari ini tanggal berap…"

"23 September, aku ingat. " potong Jonghyun.

"Lalu?" Taemin tersenyum mystery mystery… mystery mystery (Mystery-B2ST). semua menatap bingung. Hingga akhirnya…

DOENG!

Iiiiinnn the kitchen…

Bau harum tercium dari dapur SHINee. Key umma tengah memasak untuk anak dan suaminya(?). Wajahnya tersenyum riang menanti sesuatu yang ada di dalam oven. Sesekali ia menirukan dance Miss A.

"Key hyung!" panggil Taemin yang tiba-tiba masuk. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Masak apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri. " jawab Key. Taemin mengintip kebelakang punggung Key. Surga dunia. Ada banyak makanan yang sepertinya lezat di sana dan ummm…bau roti? Kue?. Taemin melangkah menuju oven dan mengintip. Ada dua kue yang tengah bergaya selezat mungkin di sana. Mata maknae terbuka lebar. Tangannya sudah ancang-ancang menggerayangi oven sebelum…plak!

Sebuah spatula menghantam tangan Taemin. Tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya (Akai ga' rela Taemin oppa dipukulin!)

"Itu belum siap dimakan! Jika kau ingin memakannya bantu aku memasak makan malam. Kalian ini merepotkan. Meski kau anak kesayanganku, dengan membuat susu setiap pagi dan menyiapkan baju sekolahmu itu sudah sangat melelahkan. Apalagi Jonghyun hyung yang tidak mau menambah waktu tidurku. Lihat! Aku jadi panda!" omel Key. Taemin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memasukan satu strawberry ke dalam mulutnya dan tiga lagi ke saku celananya.

Zinggggg…

Merasakan aura mengerikan di hadapannya, Taemin berhenti mengunyah strawberry dan menatap Key.

"Ohok ohok!" Taemin tersedak. Tanpa basa-basi ia berlari keluar dapur.

"Haaahhh…dasar. " keluh Key.

Di ruang tengah Jonghyun tergeletak di lantai tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Onew tanpa sengaja lewat dan menemukan Jonghyun di depan TV. Ia terkejut. Dengan wajah penuh kebijaksanaan ia berlari ke arah Jonghyun.

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Onew menepuk pipi Jonghyun mencoba menyadarkannya. 'apa ini kenyataan yang ingin kalian lihat?'

"Ukh, jangan bilang kau minta napas buatan dariku! Minhooo!" panggil Onew pada Minho yang tengah menyapu teras. Ia menoleh seakan bertanya 'apa?'.

"Jonghyun sekarat! Cepat beri napas buatan!" seru Onew.

"Mehrong~" Minho menjulurkan lidahnya. Onew menyerah.

Dengan sangat kebetulan Taemin lewat dengan wajah biru.

"Oi, maknae!"

"Jangan sekarang, hyung!" Taemin kabur. Onew mulai putus asa sebelum Key lewat membawa makan malam.

"Key!"

"Ya, hyung?" Key berhenti dengan wajah polos. Makanan yang di bawanya hampir saja tumpah. Onew menyeringai sebelum terkekeh. Bingung apa yang ingin di katakan hyung-nya, Key mulai memberi isyarat dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Sini dech!" Onew melambaikan tangannya. Key yang masih belum mengerti hanya menurut.

"Kamu nggak kasihan sama hyungmu ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Jonghyun yang masih belum sadar. Key berjongkok dan memerhatikan wajah Jonghyun.

Princess Almighty menemukan Pangeran Bling Blingnya dengan mata tertutup dipangkuan Leader Tofu. Ia menaruh makanannya di lantai, masih tetap memerhatikan Pangeran Bling Bling.

"Jonghyun hyung kenapa?" tanyanya pada Leader Tofu. Yang ditanya merunduk dengan wajah menyesal. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"WTF! Apa maksudnya?" Onew tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Menurutmu apa?".

Key tampak tengah berpikir. Onew menunggu jawaban dongsaengnya. Minho menatap ketiga hyung itu dari teras. Semua diam sebelum tiba-tiba…

"Onew hyung! Aaa…" Taemin datang dengan menyodorkan stroberi hasil curian dari Key oppa ke mulut Onew. Ia berlari ke arah Minho tanpa mempedulikan Jonghyun.

"Hyung, aaa…" dengan sangat pelan Minho menggigit stroberi bagiannya itu tanpa menghabiskannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak? Kalo tidak enak salahkan Key hyung yang membelinya!" Minho menggeleng. Masih mengunyah stroberinya.

"Berikan itu pada anak kita!" jawabnya. Taemin menatap bingung. Sejak kapan mereka punya anak?

"Idiot, kau lupa siapa anak kita huh?"

"Ooohh, aku sudah menyiapkan untuknya. Ngomong-ngomong dia dimana?" Minho menunjuk lantai atas.

"He? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Jonghyun hyung ketiduran(!), Onew hyung di WC, kau dan Key hyung di dapur." Jelas Minho. Taemin ber oh ria.

Back to OnKey…

"Bantu aku bawa dia ke kamar!" perintah Onew. Key menggeleng.

"Lempar saja ke sofa, merepotkan!" tanpa basa-basi mereka meninggalkan Jonghyun di sofa. Mereka berlari ke dapur dan hampir saja menabrak TaeMinho yang juga berlari ke arah kamar.

Malamnya…

Asrama dihebohkan oleh Jonghyun yang belum bangun sejak tadi sore. Key yang awalnya tidak peduli kini sibuk membangunkan Jonghyun yang sekarang berbaring di pangkuannya. Onew sendiri hanya duduk di samping Key sambil menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Key rupanya belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

Bobo!

Sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba mendarat di pipi kanan Key. Jonghyun memeluknya. Onew akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas.

"H…hyung…" Key masih shock. Bling bling tersenyum lebar mendapati guratan merah di pipi Key. "Saengil Chukka Hamnida…"ucapnya.

"Key appa!" sebuah suara imut yang begitu dirindukan Key terdengar dari arah belakang. Mereka menoleh.

Taemin dan Minho sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil dengan wajah imut yang sudah sangat familiar di mata SHINee member.

"Yoogeun!" seru Key. Dengan penuh rasa bahagia ia berlari ke arah Yoogeun dan memeluknya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, Key appa…"ujarnya. Key tersenyum.

"Saengil chukka, Key!" seru seluruh member.

Tawa memenuhi asrama SHINee…

Okaeri

Omake

"Yoogeun, siapa appa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Minho. Key tersenyum-senyum karna yakin pasti dia yang akan terpilih. Yoogeun berlari dari tangan Minho ke arah seseorang yang tak pernah mereka duga.

"Uwaaa! Aku mencintaimu, Yoogeun!" seru Taemin kegirangan.

"Meskipun tidak di Hello Baby, paling tidak sekarang aku yang mendapat tempat nomor satu! Sarangheo! Waa! Mehrong mehrong…" Yoogeun menjulurkan lidahnya ke SHINee kecuali Taemin.

Hweeeee, kenapa jadi begini? Haha, maaf ficnya hancur, habis Akai menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, jadi begini dech. Maaf ya? Buat Jonghyun oppa(fans), gimana ficku? Haha! Jangan bilang-bilang sama yang lain ya? Kecuali Baby Hazao en Key oppa(fans). Meski telat satu hari paling nggak Akai bisa publish nie gaje fic.

Saengil chukka hamnida, Key oppa! ^^


End file.
